Shadow Phantom
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny's whole life does a 360 when he get hit by a water balloon filled with a strange red liquid, otherwise known as Dark Water. What events take place by Danny being covered in this strange red liquid you may ask? Well, you have to read and find out yourself (Summary may change later on)


A young boy with messy black hair and with warm yet icy blue eyes sat on the edge of a small cliff what overlooked part of the Shadow Clan's territory. On his shoulder sat a black slug with neon green markings and eyes. The markings on its stomach was that of a big diamond with three small ones above it and three under it. It's back was outlined with diamonds going down the middle of it's back with small back diamonds in the middle with neon green diamonds in the center of them. The boy gave a small sigh which caused the slug to look at him in concern and worry. The boy looked at the slug with unsure eyes, "Ecto, I been thinking about what Dash said the other day and... I think he's right... You should have someone more worthy to be your slinger..."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Fenton, how about you give me your slug if you know what's good for you," Dash the known bully of the cavern threatened the black haired kid known as Danny Fenton.

"Dash, I'm not going to give you Ecto," Danny tells the bully trying to stand up for himself, but on the inside, he was freaking out, "He's one of my best friends."

"I don't see why you care so much for it, it's just a slug," Dash retorted as he lifted Danny up and held him up against their school's wall.

"Th-Then why do you want him so much?" Danny asked trying to hold back his fear but failing a bit.

"Because that slug of yours is one of the rarest ones out there," Dash informs him with a smug smile.

"So?" Danny asked being clueless at what Dash was getting at.

"So? Once I have it I will become even more popular," Dash tell him pushing him harder against the wall harder the wall, "And I don't think a rare and powerful slug deserve to be with such a freak!"

At that statement, the black and neon green slug now known as Ecto appeared out of nowhere on Danny's shoulder and shot a small neon green energy ball from its mouth at Dash's hand. The reaction from the attack was Dash losing his grip on Danny letting him fall to the ground and backing up a bit as he shook his now stinging hand. "Well I don't think Ecto wants to go with you," Danny informs him as he slowly gets back on his feet.

"Well, I don't care what it thinks," Dash tells him as he reached over to try to take Ecto by force. But the reply he got was that of Ecto shooting another energy blast at Dash's hand causing him to pull back.

"Yeah, I don't think he wants to go with you," Danny commented with a small smile.

"Well, I will get him one day," Dash growled, "You will see," then he stormed off as he yelled out, "Because, someone as weak as you don't deserve to have that slug!"

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ecto nuzzled Danny a bit, trying to cheer his slinger up and chirped in concern. Danny looked over at his friend with sad eyes, "I wish I could understand what you are saying," he then looked away as he sighed once again, "But Dash is right...You deserve to have a better slinger...Not someone who...who is a loser, weak and a freak.."

Ecto huffed in annoyance, jumped onto Danny's knee and started to chirp angrily. Danny watched as the black and neon green slug chirped away angrily yet in a concerning way towards him as he moved his small arms. After a bit Danny couldn't help but let a smile break lose and pet the slug in front of him causing Ecto to calm down a bit, "I guess no matter what I say, or what others say, you're staying with me aren't you?" With a purr in agreement, Danny's smile grew a bit more, "Well I'm glad to see that I got a friend no matter what happens."

Just then the sound of slugs screaming could be heard not that far away from them. Danny quickly looked around and saw not that far way to the right, was Dash and Kawn. With a feeling that they were up to no good, Danny quickly got up with Ecto and rushed over hoping that he could stop whatever they had planned.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Dash, I don't think this is a good idea," Kwan commented as he looked from the slugs they cornered by the edge of the cliff, to the balloon filled with some strange red water in Dash's hand.

"What? Are you scared?" Dash taunted as he tossed the balloon from hand to hand not seeming scared if it broke or not.

"N-No!" Kwan answered quickly trying to hold back his nervousness, "But, what if it does something bad to the slugs?"

"Why does it matter? They're just slugs," Dash answered not really caring, "Now, let's see what this stuff does, because I heard from somewhere that this stuff does something cool to them." Then without another word, the bully threw the balloon at the cornered slugs.

Without any warnings, Danny was in the path of the balloon causing it to hit him instead of the frightened slugs. The balloon exploded on impact causing Danny to be covered with the strange red liquid that once filled the balloon. From the sudden impact of the balloon and how fast he was running, he tripped and fell down into Shadow Clan territory. "Sh-Should we go after him?" Kwan asked surprised about Danny's sudden appearance, yet worried about the young boy at the same time.

"We shouldn't waste our time saving him," the bully declared quite annoyed that his favorite punching bag interrupted his fun, "Besides, he's in Shadow Clan territory, there's no way I'm going to go in there to save him. I'll be surprised if he even makes it out of there alive. Now, let's get going, we have better things to do then stand around all day wondering if the loser will come back alive or not," with that, he turned around and walked away.

Kwan stood there unsure what to do. He wanted to make sure that Danny was ok, but at the same time go after Dash. With one last look down to where Danny fell, he turned around and ran to catch up with Dash. He had heard that the Fenton were a hard group to rid of easily, so that must be the same with Danny, right? He just hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision later on.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny hit the ground with a hard thud that shot pain throughout his body. The pain from the fall was on his mind at first before something else decided to make itself known. Danny's body started to feel weird and where the strange red stuff landed on his skin, started to sting badly. He also had the feeling that he may have swallowed some of it because his throat burned as if it was on fire. If this stuff was causing him this much pain, he didn't want to think about what it could have done to those slugs that Dash and Kwan were after.

After a while, Danny felt all of his energy starting to fade away. He did his best to get up despite the feeling, but no matter what he couldn't move, "Come on Fenton, you need to get up. You need to get this stuff, whatever it is, off of you." But no what he said and how much he tried to move, nothing changed and his eyes started to close. The last thing he heard was the sound of brushes rustling and glowing green before he fell into the world of darkness.

* * *

 **Hia everyone! Here is the first chapter of Shadow Phantom! In case any of you had read my other story called, "The Phantom of Slugterra," where Danny is sent by force to Slugterra, by Vlad himself, this is the other idea that I had in mind for this crossover. And I bet tons of you guys may have an idea where this is heading, and if so, comment down below on what your guess may be. Yes, I know I have other stories on the go, but blame my mind and my imagination because I have tons of story ideas for Danny Phantom and such that I want to write and post. And trust me, I have a few that I have written up and haven't typed yet or haven't started working on but have the idea running through my mind. In case any of you were wondering what some of them may be, here are they are:**

 _ **Danny Phantom crossover list:**_

 **iCarly**

 **Victorious**

 **Megaman (x2)**

 **Randy Cunningham (different then I already have up)**

 **Gravity Falls (different then I have up already)**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Star Track**

 **Maybe an Avtar Last Air Bender one**

 **Possible a Transformers one**

 **And some others that I can't think of at the moment**

 ** _Non-crossover_**

 **A revealing type one I think for Danny Phantom**

 **One I'm not sure if I'm going to turn it into a crossover or not**

 _ **Ones that are not a crossover with Danny Phantom**_

 **A Ben 10 and Spiderman crossover that I'm still deciding on uploading or not**

 **A Sonic and Five Nights at Freddy's once I find where I put the papers...**

* * *

 **So those are the stories I have planned to upload, but I'm debating on waiting for later when I finished some I'm working on now or uploading a chapter for each one for a preview and work on it later when I finished my other stories if tons of people want an update for it. I'm also going to be putting up a poll later to ask you guys on what story you want me to update next.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok, so this is a long author note if I do say so myself. If you like any of my future story ideas and want me to post them, send me a message or just comment down in any of stories I want to hear your thoughts about what kind of story you want to see next time.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
